Elvira Grey
Lady Elvira Grey is the seductive, voluptuous but villainous Mayor of Bowerstone. In her youth, Lady Grey was convinced by Jack of Blades to murder her older sister, Amanda, so that she could inherit the position of Mayor. Elvira locked Amanda in the cellar of their childhood house, the Grey House. She later sold half the school library to commision the Manor. Fable and Fable TLC After the Hero wins the Arena, Lady Grey can be found in the waiting area with Thunder vying against the newest Arena Champion for her attention. She is thoroughly impressed by the Hero's deeds and becomes increasingly infatuated with him, much to Thunder's chagrin, who had been courting her for some time. If you killed Whisper, she also expresses her disdain for 'family ties' and 'past glories' when Thunder threatens you for killing his sister, calling him an 'old fool'. Marriage and Exposure There are two intervening quests, Mayor's Invitation and Investigating the Mayor (in Fable TLC only), which you receive around the same time: *In Mayor's Invitation, the Hero is given the option of courting and marrying Lady Grey. *In Investigating the Mayor, the Hero is given the option of exposing Lady Grey's crime and overthrowing her as mayor. Quest Details and Outcomes In Fable TLC, you may start both quests, but you can only complete one. *The player may or may not choose to start the Mayor's Invitation quest. If you do, Lady Grey will send you on a series of mini-quests to gather useless items of interest for her. This will culminate in a duel with Thunder and the Hero will be awarded Thunder's Helmet as a trophy. *The player may also choose whether or not to start Investigating the Mayor. If you do, you must seek Amanda Grey in the cellar of the Grey House for proof of her murder. It is at this point that: *if you are married to Lady Grey, she will steal the proof of the murder from the Hero, and you will never be able to expose her. *if you are not married to Lady Grey, you may expose her villainous deeds and take her place as Mayor. Becoming the Mayor At the end of either quest in Fable TLC, the Hero will become Mayor of Bowerstone and have access to Lady Grey's chamber in Bowerstone Manor, where a Silver Key can be found under her bed. A Silver Key chest is also accessible in the chamber to obtain the Katana Hiryu. Note: If playing the original Fable, you must complete Mayor's Invitation in order to gain access to Bowerstone Manor, as the Investigating the Mayor quest exists only in Fable TLC. Headsman's Hill The Headsman's Hill area is only accessible through a fight with Thunder over Lady Grey during the Mayor's Invitation quest, where you will find a Silver Key and a Demon Door (see below). Silver Key In order to receive all the Silver Keys (without cheating), the player must complete all the mini-quests in the Mayor's Invitation until the fight with Thunder. While fighting him, you will fall off a cliff to Headsman's Hill. Fish out the Silver Key after the fight, then you can complete either quest. However, there is also an exploit available in both Fable and Fable TLC to get Unlimited Silver Keys. Demon Door *The Demon Door at Headsman's Hill requires that you defeat Thunder in the fight over Lady Grey. Grey House Demon Door *The Demon Door at the Grey House requires that you be married to Lady Grey before opening. Trivia *In Fable TLC, she loves the "Fire Monkey" tattoo. *In Fable and Fable TLC you can recieve an infinite amount of Strength Experience by punching her after marriage. She will eventually divorce you, but you keep the experience and the dowry. *In Fable, you are able to carry out most, but not all, of the parts pertaining to the Investigating the Mayor quest. However they will not be recorded in any quest log. *If you choose to marry Lady Grey in Fable or TLC, you will receive a dowry of 15,000 gold: the largest marriage dowry in the game. *In Fable and TLC, she will not obey the command 'follow' no matter how many gifts you give her or how much she seems to like you. However, you can have sex with her, but she must be in her house and it is very difficult and time-consuming to convince her to go to bed with you. *If you marry Lady Grey, she may display odd behavior if you are too ugly or evil, where she will scream at you to 'get out' of her presence, then comment disdainfully on your appearance, then gush about how happy she is with you, and greet you in a bored fashion in quick succession. *After marrying Lady Grey, if you go to her bedroom while she is there, she will walk around the room and occasionally bend down to scrub the floor, just like any other in game wife. *During the courtship quest, Lady Grey will ask you for a gift, meaning that she wants a black rose. It is the only gift she will accept, and the girl in the town who provides you with tips on how to win the Lady's heart will tell you that she loves black roses. However, if you try to give her one as a gift after you are married, she will indignantly ask if it is meant to be some sort of joke like anyone else that you try to give a black rose to. Timeskip and Canon In Fable TLC, the Hero of Oakvale is given the choice between publicizing her crime or destroying the evidence. While the Hero of Oakvale can marry her, canonically, it is revealed in Fable II, that Lady Grey was convicted of being a witch, murdered by an angry mob, dismembered, and had her body parts spread across Albion. (Her head was placed in a tomb she had named after herself for when she died, her lower body was placed in cave in Rookridge (the Hobbe Cave), and her upper body was deposited next to Twinblade's coffin in his tomb.) There are no records of this happening in Fable or Fable TLC however, if the events of the Hero becoming mayor are accurate, this most likely happened in the other town that Lady Grey fled to, some time after she left Bowerstone for good. Fable II Lady Grey returns in Fable II through a quest called Love Hurts. Her appearance and personality change drastically from Fable to Fable II due to her resurrection. She is more capable of love than she was in life, on account of the nature of her revival, and seems to have lost her manipulative, power hungry edge. Her appearance has also changed quite a bit, though whether this was an oversight or just her resurrection is unknown. She also talks of having to resew herself, which proves the resurrection didn't fully restore her, but only revived her corpse. Love Hurts Quest IMPORTANT! *Please read the section below and the main quest page for information on the bugs and glitches in this quest. This quest becomes available after reaching Bloodstone. In this quest, Victor, the gravekeeper of the Bowerstone Cemetery, has an obsession with Lady Grey and wants to reanimate her corpse. The Hero will be asked by to collect three of Lady Grey's body parts. Once you have given him the pieces of her dismembered body, he uses a spell to reanimate her, and make her fall in love with the first person she sees. The Hero can then choose to let the lonely, love-struck gravekeeper marry her, or steal his bride-to-be for her/himself. Marriage If you choose to marry Lady Grey, make sure you have a 5-star ring on hand. If you don't have a 5-star ring and you wish to marry her, you can run out and buy one and she will wander around Bowerstone Cemetery, or you can tell her to follow you to a jewellery store and propose to her there. The ring must be given to her quickly or you cannot marry her and she can no longer be found in the Fable World. Evil Hero Consequence Lady Grey becomes afraid of some Evil characters and, even though she is in love with you, proceeds to run on sight, making it very difficult to marry her. If she does run, there are a couple solutions: *Wear the Monk Robes outfit with the Male Upper Class Outfit's upper body and lower body parts. She will be delighted by your appearance and won't run. *Take off all of your clothes or wear something daft. Use and repeat the "Sock Puppet" expression until she stays with you then propose. *Give her alcohol until she is drunk. When drunk, she won't run, giving you the chance you need to marry her. *Switch all of your spell slots to Time Control (while paused) and run alongside her. When she stops, charge the second slot Time Control and cast, immediately followed by your highest charge Time Control. Use and repeat your "Sock Puppet" expression then propose. Post-Marriage Tips *She is invulnerable to attack, but will divorce the player should they try repeatedly. *The player can also sell her to slavers while doing the civilian displacement job. *You may or may not receive an STD from having unprotected sex with her reanimated form. *Lady Grey can be sacrificed in the Temple of Shadows. *If you use the "Come Back to my Place" expression on her, the meter that tells you how much she loves you will gradually start turning from love to hatred. *She can be found in Bowerstone and in the graveyard, but is hard to spot. She tends to wander around the area near the expression statue. Post-Marriage Notes *If the player marries her and has kids, the kids will have some undead dirt on their faces. *A child born by her has her eye shadow. *You can bring her with you on Quests. *Lady Grey is one of four unique followers you can have follow you that won't die (the others being Hammer, Garth, and Reaver), the only permanent follower, if the player chooses, has unlimited health (can't be killed) and does not need to rest when taking high amounts of damage. *The only ways to get rid of her is hitting her until she divorces you, letting her disappear forever. *If you do choose to marry Lady Grey, with safety off, you can use your Blades spell, charge it all the way up, then attack her. She will go crazy and roar just like a demon, then go back to normal once the blades disappear. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNk4UAmZscU. *When Lady Grey is following you she may leave your party as if you were getting a divorce and won't join you until convinced. Quest Bugs/Glitches It is advised not to start the Love Hurts quest until after completion of the main storyline due to a significant number of glitches associated with the quest reward, and effects on the playability of the end storyline. Speed Unfortunately, this particular quest contains a major bug that often prevents players from finishing the final part of the quest, because the grave keeper will not actually respond when you return with the head. This has to do with the Hero's speed as he approaches the gravekeeper (sometimes speed will not make a difference and the glitch will not change): *If the Hero runs too fast towards the gravekeeper and the door, it may not close. **The solution to this glitch is just to walk back to the door and allow it to close so that the gravekeeper accepts the corpse's head. *If the Hero walks to the front door slowly, it may shut (though you are still able to walk through it) and once downstairs, the gravekeeper will prompt you with the beginning of the quest again (which cannot be completed because the body parts are no longer in the game). Marital Homes *Don't buy the Cemetery Mansion until married or she will leave for Bowerstone Old Town and disappear from the game. *Once married, make the Cemetery Mansion your marital home, otherwise, Lady Grey may vanish after the final ending sequence. The Family trail will lead the player to Fairfax Gardens, directly into a wall. (Similar effects are reported after setting the Homestead, Fairfax Castle or Brightwood Tower as a marital home.) **If Brightwood Tower is set as the marital home, then the family trail may lead to Brightwood (Bower Lake Road) but she will not appear in Brightwood or Brightwood Tower. *If you marry Lady Grey as your only wife, move into Fairfax Castle, have a child with her, then undergo The Rescue quest, all Family trails will lead to the wall in Fairfax Gardens. **Alternatively, use The Nice House in Bowerstone Market. Decorate the home with five-star furniture and fill the two trophy plaques with the Crucible Trophy and the Shard Shard. When it is a five-star home, Lady Grey will be fine or happy with the home, and you can raise a family there instead of a unique building. Once The Rescue is completed, Lady Grey will still be in Bowerstone, and you can move into any unique building you wish. Note: This will make The Nice House un-rentable.-(Unless you sell it and re-buy it.) Other *While in the Hobbe Cave, you may not be able to dig up the body part you are looking for. *If you collect all of the body parts but do not return them until after you have completed the main storyline, the quest will start over and remain incomplete. Notes *If you chose to let Victor marry Lady Grey, a citizen of Albion asks "Have you seen the Gravekeepers wife? She looks all old and wrong." But it is impossible to ever find them again. *Strangely, she runs and walks like a man. *One of her quotes in Fable II is "If you see any witchspotters, shoot them in the head for me.", as a reference to the people who killed her. *In the Box of Secrets in Knothole Island, you can get a style card called "Cascading Hair". This is the same unique style as the resurrected Lady Grey's hair. Trivia *Lady Grey's quote where she says she has to restitch her leg is possibly a reference to Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas: "Where the love interest constantly resews herself due to loose limbs." *Because she will not follow the hero outside of Bowerstone in the original game, it is generally considered impossible to kill her. However, she can be killed by a guard's arrow crossfiring while trying to arrest the hero. *During the quest "The Pen is Mightier..." in Fable III, the Hero of Brightwall enters a cellar in Bowerstone Old Quarter that contains memorabilia from previous Fable games. One of these items is a brain labelled as Lady Jane Grey. **This is the name of a memorable woman in history; married to the son of the Duke of Northumberland, she was executed, along with her husband and father-in-law, by Mary Tudor, the rightful heir to the English throne, in 1553. **It has been suggested, however, that the brain is actually from the zombie Elvira Grey in Fable II, and that either the collector of the memorabilia, or even Lionhead themselves, had forgotten her actual first name. **The name Elvira means true or trustworthy, a clear contrast to her character. *If you marry her before you complete the main storyline, even though she is undead, Lucien will say that he has had your wife (and possibly any children you had) killed. pl:Elvira Grey Category:Fable Characters